


She Loves...?

by SmallestOfOtakus



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallestOfOtakus/pseuds/SmallestOfOtakus
Summary: The true definition of love is something she doesn't know.





	1. True Love?

The definition of love is something she doesn't know. Something she doesn't understand. A concept she doesn't get. Yet, she tries to love the best she can. Even if she doesn't exactly know how to. 

According to the dictionary love has a definition; an intense feeling of deep affection. 

She does not feel this. Ever. After a year ago, she doesn't feel this anymore. No matter how hard she tries. 

You might be thinking, what happened to this "she". Or who is this "she". No one knows. She could live in your mind or be a figment of your imagination. This she is possibly real. 

This she was cheated on, her first love broke her heart into tiny bits. She picked up those bits. She found someone to put her heart back together. They broke it even more, leaving her for their past lover. 

She was alone and broken hearted. What could she do? Nothing. She figured out how to put her heart back together without help. She didn't break it again, she locked it in a safe and threw the key away. 

Little did she know, someone found the key. That someone is her best friend. She wasn't sure about her feelings at first. But she hoped he'd fix her heart more and in return she'd fix his more. 

No one really knows how it happened, but it happened. 

She became jealous. Of one of her friends. She didn't know and still doesn't know why. She grew closer to her other best friend. She doesn't feel as jealous, but the jealousy is stilll there. 

How can she get rid of said jealousy? 

The definition of jealousy is; feeling resentment against someone because of that person's rivalry, success, or advantages. 

The jealousy was consuming her. She kept quiet. Soon her deep brown eyes were green with jealousy. She still kept quiet. She kept her eyes shut.

She doesn't know the cure, does anyone? No one knows, she knows this. She accepts this. She shouldn't have to accept this. 

This "she" is me. This "she" doesn't know how to truly love... will I ever learn to love? 


	2. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did "she" fall into a love trap?

She still doesn't know how to love. Will she ever learn how to? Probably not. She has three friends. One of them found the key to her heart, but another found another key to her heart. 

A he and she. To make the she and "she" unconfused, we'll call the friend she, T. T and he have the key to her heart. But T probably doesn't know she has the key. He knows he has the key. T doesn't know she has the key too. 

The thing about T, is that "she" isn't afraid to tell her, her feelings. "She" is more relaxed and happy around T. But she's scared to tell him, about her emotions. "She" has discovered a new word. 

The definition of scared is; fearful, or frightened. A new word to use to sculpt her. She's now a jealous green eyed monster, who's' scared and unable to love. Around him and the other she's the jealous, green eyed monster. Around him, she's scared. Around T, she's happy. She found another word. It's, positive. 

The definition of happy is; feeling or showing pleasure or contentment. 

But "she" still faces a conflict. Does she love he or T? Who does she truly love? She's scared around he, yet happy around T. Sometimes she's nervous around T, but it's a good nervous. Like butterflies in her stomach. 

The definition of nervous is; easily agitated or alarmed; tending to be anxious; highly strung. Even if the meaning seems negative. It's a happy nervous. T makes her happy, that's good. No, more than good...it's wonderful. 

How will "she" tell T. "She" doesn't know yet. Maybe T will read this and maybe T will understand. Maybe, just maybe. Hopefully T feels the same. 

Again you might be wondering who this "she" is or who this "he" and "T" are. Well this "she" is me again. I won't give up the identities of "he" and this "T". But I think "T" will know who they are. 

T and he...I love you both, but which one of you do I truly love with all of my heart? I might never know, maybe I will. It's highly unlikely but I'll look for an answer. You don't have to look for one for me. I can do it myself. I'm strong. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another rant! Yay!

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a rant I guess.


End file.
